This invention is directed to a deodorizing scent adapter which may be applied to a metal or plastic louvered vent in a room of a house having a a central heating or air conditioner system. In additional, it could be made to stand alone or be secured to a metal or plastic object.
Heretofore, prior art devices have been used for different aromatic scents in a room, an automobile or throughout a house. Furthermore, different scents have been added to a furnace or air conditioner filter such that the air flow from the furnace or air conditioner will blow through the filter and as such, force the scent from the filter out through the different outlet vents of different rooms provided for the furnace or air conditioner. Different types of filters and materials have been used for such purposes. One such scent is a sponge type of material which has been saturated with a liquid deodorizer and then added to a normal filter of a furnace or air conditioner. Thus, when the blower is activated, the scent will be blown through each of the outlet vents of the house. Therefore, only one scent will be throughout the house. The disadvantages of such a system is as follows:
A. Locating and opening the furnace is a job some consider beyond their knowledge.
B. Upon removing the filter to attach the sponge material, one may find a need to replace the filter and may not be prepared at that time.
C. Old furnace filters may be dirty.
D. Removing the filter may require climbing into an attic or other dusty area.
E. Many female purchasers may not know where the furnace is or how to remove a filter to attach the scented material, especially with the large numbers of female heads of households.
F. When activated, the same fragrance is circulated throughout the entire home.
Scent packages having different fragrances are available and can be used in local areas of a home for applying different scents in different areas. There is no way to circulate such fragrances. Some scent devices have made use of an electrical heating and/or blower device which requires the use of an available electrical plug which is not always readily available in the area in which one desires to add fragrance.
The present invention overcomes the adversities of the prior art and provides a simple scent package which can be secured to an outlet vent of a central heat or air conditioner system or to a main return vent. In securing the scent package to an outlet vent, different fragrances can be directed into each different room. Thus, any desired fragrance can be added to each room. Not only can the scent package be applied to outlet and inlet vents in a furnace system, the scent package can be attached to any metal or plastic object such as a stove, refrigerator, washer, dryer, or any other metal or plastic object. Also, the scent package will stand alone upon any desired object to provide a local fragrance. Obviously, when the scent package is secured to a central heat or air conditioner room vent, the fragrance will permeate the room each time the unit operates.